Descubrimientos
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: <html><head></head>Doofenshmirtz después de reflexionar se dio cuenta de las ventajas que tenía el ornitorrinco sobre él, así que decide hacer algo al respecto. Pero como siempre, no todo ocurre como le gustaría. DoofxHuman!Perry.</html>
1. Investigaciones y un nuevo inador

Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb pertenece a sus dueños (cuyo nombre aun no me aprendo), yo solo hago esto con fines de diversión ¡A la mierda el lucro!

Summary: Doofenshmirtz después de reflexionar se dio cuenta de las ventajas que tenía el ornitorrinco sobre él, así que decide hacer algo al respecto. Pero como siempre, no todo ocurre como le gustaría. DoofxHuman!Perry.

Personajes: Perry (Ornitorrinco), Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Científico malvado con nombre de trabalenguas)

**Descubrimientos.**

Capítulo 1: Investigaciones y un nuevo inador.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz era un malvado científico loco que deseaba fervientemente dominar el Área limítrofe. Gracias a su imaginación sin precedentes y las jugosas pensiones que recibía de su ex esposa cualquiera pensaría que no le resultaría difícil, y quizás estarían en lo cierto…

…Claro, de no ser por un animalito semi-acuático y peludo de color turquesa que, casualmente, resultaba ser un agente secreto destinado especialmente a hacer su maldita vida imposible. ¿No podían solo dejarlo dominar lo que por tanto tiempo ha ansiado? ¿Qué tenían en esa agencia contra hacerlo feliz?

Fuera como fuera, su voluntad no podía cumplirse con ese ornitorrinco yendo y viniendo siempre que trataba de consumar sus actos maléficos. Había que hacer algo…

Miraba por internet páginas extrañas, de esas que suele visitar la gente loca y con mucho tiempo libre como suponía ser para un hombre soltero, con dinero, un robot para tareas domésticas y toda la tarde libre luego de que su inador del día fuera destruido. Sin embargo, aún era consciente de que algo debía cambiar, que algo debía hacer si deseaba concretar sus sueños de grandeza. Evidentemente, esto que debía hacer, era justamente deshacerse de su enemigo.

Perry el ornitorrinco.

Si se concentraba primeramente en eso seguramente conseguiría todo lo que deseaba… Por eso en su navegador también había abierto una página donde leía las características que tenía el animalito.

— ¿Espolones venenosos? —Mordió un panecillo de mora azul que Norm, su robot-humano, le había llevado. Enarcó las cejas, al parecer los ornitorrincos macho tenían espolones venenosos en sus patas posteriores que le provocaban enormes dolores a los humanos, los cuales le hacían entender por qué cada vez que le pateaba sentía tal escozor horrendo. Frunció el ceño, al parecer también era un espécimen protegido, por lo que realmente hacía algo contra la ley solamente haciéndole un rasguño… ¡Qué injusto! Mandar a una especie protegida no era sino otra forma de hacer trampa.

Siguió leyendo con interés, hasta ahora había encontrado dos puntos a favor del agente secreto y nada que pudiese ayudarle. Gruñó al leer concretamente la parte que hablaba del sentido electro receptor de su enemigo, pues al parecer era capaz de percibir dónde se localizaba alguien a causa del campo eléctrico que se generaba por la contracción de los músculos… ¿Cómo rayos hace eso? Bueno, además cosas como nado, que se trataba de una especie homeoterma, su alimentación carnívora… Se puso ligeramente sonrosado cuando leyó de la reproducción, era muy incómodo saber sobre esas cosas considerando que se trataba de la especie de su rival.

Finalmente cayó en cuenta que con todas las ventajas de ostentaba el mamífero turquesa, nunca conseguiría realmente derrotarlo y eso le ponía de malas, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Se encogió de hombros y con gesto de derrota se encaminó a su cuarto, arrastrando los pies y sin ningún inador en mente para presentar a su archienemigo al día siguiente… o eso creyó.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al despertar de pie, vestido, lavado y con una herramienta en mano en medio de su sala, donde una enorme máquina parecida a un rayo de color azul y plata apuntaba la puerta. ¿Qué rayos significaba? ¿Construyó sonámbulo de nuevo? Miró al costado de la máquina, había una etiqueta con instrucciones dibujadas, donde se explicaba que debía disparar a Perry con el rayo. Lo pensó un poco, y decidió que si anteriormente había creado ingeniosos planes dormido, este no sería la excepción… Preparó bien la máquina y miró el reloj.

Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora oficial. Le pidió a Norm un café y se lo tomó rápidamente, sintiendo el líquido quemante bajar por su garganta de forma relajante. Miró el enorme botón rojo que abajo decía "Encender/Autodestrucción", enarcó las cejas por lo extraño que era la indicación, sin embargo, fue incapaz de pensar una explicación razonable para ello cuando sonaron pisadas por el pasillo, luego el sonido de los tornillos siendo sacados de las bisagras…

—_Debe haber perdido las llaves que le di._

…seguidamente una sombra pateó con fuerza la puerta, dejando ver a un animalito pequeño y peludo color turquesa, con pico de pato y cola de castor al igual que las patas traseras color tangerina, ojos oscuros y un Fedora marrón chocolate a tamaño adecuado en su cabeza. Apenas entró una cuerda color rojo como si estuviese hecha de dulce cayó del techo y le envolvió las patas delanteras, elevándolas por encima de él, el doctor Doof quedó anonadado de la trampa, al no recordar haberla construido.

— ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! Tu presencia es inestimable… Y con inestimable digo ¡Es timable! —Se quedó pensando un momento, creyó haber dicho mal lo último, pero no le importó y siguió adelante, Perry hizo un ruido similar a un gruño apretando los dientes como solía hacerlo, sonaba como una cortadora de césped—oh, debes estarte preguntando qué es esta máquina…—apuntó lo que hizo estando dormido y que ni siquiera tenía nombre, es más ¡ni sabía lo que hacía! —Pues es… eh…—pensó a toda velocidad— ¡El triunfa-inador! Esta máquina es todo lo que necesito para acabar contigo… Y sin ti, ¡Podré fácilmente adueñarme de toda el área limítrofe! —Obvió los detalles esperando que su enemigo no se diera cuenta de las enormes lagunas en sus planes—adiós… Perry el ornitorrinco—sintiendo un fuerte nudo en el estómago apretó el botón, haciendo que un rayo color índigo saliera del "triunfa-inador", dándole al mamífero justo cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino de soltarse de la trampa.

La máquina comenzó a soltar humo gris a montones, expidiendo de sus engranajes y circuitos, haciendo un ruido sordo cuando un disco plateado saltó, por poco rebanándole la cabeza al doctor. Este con mucha molestia abrió la ventana, tosiendo de su organismo todo el humo quemado, cuando en eso recuerda que su invento había golpeado a su enemigo.

La cuerda que pendía del techo se elevó un poco más, la fedora cayó por el suelo rodando hasta quedar junto a sus pies y Heinz no podía estar más anonadado.

Frente a sus ojos había un adolescente completamente desnudo con una enorme cola de castor…

**-Fin del capítulo 1-**

Para mi Perry versión humano es un niño =/ pero la mayoría lo hace como un adulto… Aquí no quise pedofilia y lo hice crecer hasta la adolescencia para que no fuese tan grave xD y… Eso, sé que es corto pero el siguiente será mejor ;)


	2. ¿Perry el adolescente?

Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a sus dueños (Yeah, aun no sé escribir sus nombres) y esto es con fines de "sana" diversión.

Summary: Doofenshmirtz después de reflexionar se dio cuenta de las ventajas que tenía el ornitorrinco sobre él, así que decide hacer algo al respecto. Pero como siempre, no todo ocurre como le gustaría. DoofxHuman!Perry.

Personajes: Perry (Ornitorrinco), Doofenshmirtz (Científico malvado con nombre de trabalenguas que a momentos se me va)

**Descubrimientos.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Perry el adolescente?

Doof quedó tan impactado que cayó con fuerza hacia atrás, arrastrando el trasero y parte de la espalda por el suelo, jadeando suavemente mientras las mejillas se le coloraban de un rojo penetrante.

Delante suyo y aun sujeto por aquella cuerda con apariencia de caramelo, se encontraba un adolescente de quince años (Dios, era menor que su hija...), con el cabello turquesa hasta el cuello, los ojos marrones y una cola enorme de castor color tangerina que no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo. Su piel era blanca, el cuerpo delgado y sus músculos marcados muy ligeramente, mostrando que su flexibilidad era mayor a su fuerza y...

Doof negó repetidamente con la cabeza, no podía continuar mirando aquello, no era correcto de ninguna manera. Aquel ser delante de él era… Era…

— ¿Perry el ornitorrinco? —Consultó suavemente como si temiera la obvia respuesta. Se quitó con las manos temblorosas su bata blanca y se acercó tímidamente al adolescente, dejando olvidada la fedora que había caído cerca de él.

Le amarró la prenda de ropa blanca alrededor de la cintura haciendo que esta le cubriera por delante, esquivando los golpes que lanzaba con su cola que se mantenía grácil a pesar del peso. El chico de cabello turquesa soltó un gruñidito típico, frunciendo fuertemente el ceño.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? —el científico malvado se cruzó de brazos dándose la vuelta, casi como si se sintiera ofendido. Cuando no escuchó nada a sus espaldas se volvió nuevamente, Perry estaba ya desatado, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión mortalmente seria. Sintió escalofríos— ¿Cómo te soltaste? —El adolescente se encogió de hombros—oh…—golpeó sus dedos los unos contra los otros algo nervioso—pues…

Sintió un golpecito en el pecho. El ex ornitorrinco estaba con el ceño fruncido "apuñalándolo" con su dedo índice, acusándolo sin decir ni una palabra… Hablando de eso…

— ¿Puedes hablar? —El chico enarcó la ceja, abriendo la boca para comprobarlo, pero ni un sonido salió de ella—pero puedes gruñir—afirmó. El de cabello turquesa dejó salir el sonido desde la garganta—wow, es… Muy curioso—desvió la mirada, seguía siendo un ambiente muy incómodo—supongo… Que no me permitirías investigar por qué no puedes hablar, ¿cierto? —El menor negó la cabeza—oh…

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—…Te traigo ropa—se fue rumbo a su cuarto, por dentro preguntándose el por qué no lo golpeó cuando se encontró libre. La respuesta a su pregunta llegó inmediata a su mente… Porque sin Doof, él no podría volver a ser un animal. Sonrió maligno, de pronto sintiéndose poderoso.

Sacó del armario una camiseta negra y pantalones de deporte, no muy convencido de que al chico le quedara bien su ropa. Agregó unos calcetines (Le daba una monumental vergüenza prestar sus calzoncillos así que Perry tendría que aguantarse) y volvió a donde le había dejado.

—Ten, es lo que tengo—se lo arrojó encima, esperando impaciente que le devolviera su bata blanca. Un gruñidito molesto le hizo reaccionar, y no pudo evitar carcajearse. Su enemigo, el implacable ornitorrinco que era imposible de derrotar se encontraba actualmente totalmente atrapado por la ropa, incapaz de ponérsela correctamente. Decidió tomar nota mental de este dato.

Por otro lado, el adolescente no podía estar más frustrado. Cada mañana ayudaba a Phineas y Ferb a vestirse, pero al parecer era más complicado que presionar un botón… Aunque bueno, ellos siempre habían sido especiales…

Logró ponérsela, aunque estaba al revés. Él parecía no darse cuenta y Doof (A punto de caerse de la risa) no pensaba ser quien se lo dijera. La gracia no duró mucho, cuando se dio cuenta que no solo tendría que ayudarlo con los pantalones, sino que tendría que romperlos ya que no cabía la enorme cola.

—Maldición, Perry el ornitorrinco—mascullaba entre dientes abriendo la costura con ayuda de una tijera. El mencionado soltó un gruñido molesto, como diciéndole "Esto fue tu culpa".

Rato después estaba vestido ya. Algo incómodo pero vestido… No recordara que la ropa fuera tan molesta cuando cambió de cuerpo con Candace, aunque, bueno, ahí no estaba con pantalones y no tenía una cola que cuidar.

—Bien pues…—Doof se rascó la cabeza— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —El muchacho frunció el ceño tomando su fedora para ponerla sobre su cabeza—claro, claro… Quieres que arregle la máquina—arreglarla era casi una forma de decir. Había prácticamente que reconstruirla—la cosa es… Que no sé cómo—sonrió nerviosamente encogiendo los hombros, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de parte del chico—yo… Construí dormido otra vez—se frotó la cabeza algo nervioso. Estaba seguro de que si el adolescente pudiera hablar le estaría gritando palabrotas.

Muy lejos no estaba…

Perry se encontraba furioso. No tanto por el hecho de que lo hayan convertido (Doof siempre le hacía algo cuando peleaban, después de todo) sino por el hecho de que no podía devolverlo a la normalidad y eso era terrible ¡No podía volver así con su familia! Y la última vez que desapareció mucho tiempo ellos comenzaron a buscarlo. Le preocupaba mucho, ¿y si realmente la estupidez llegaba a tanto que no conseguía volver a convertirlo en ornitorrinco?

—Ten—levantó la cabeza, para ver frente a él un envase con helado de vainilla—tú… No te ves muy bien. Pensé que querrías animarte, es todo—se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia al hecho. El adolescente esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa, aceptando el alimento junto con la cuchara. Comió dos bocados y luego hizo un gesto hacia el mayor, para que comiera un poco también.

—Oh, ¿ya no quieres más? —El chico negó con la cabeza— ¿no te gustó? Eh… Esto es difícil, nunca he sido muy bueno en estos juegos—siguió haciendo gestos— ¿Quieres otra cosa? Te traeré algo más, ya vuelvo—luego, fue rumbo a la cocina.

Perry se llevó la mano a la cara exasperado y soltó un bufido. Algo le decía que de ahora en adelante todo se complicaría.

**-Fin del capítulo 2-**

No tengo idea por qué me está costando tanto escribir fics =/ que de repente escribo de alguno no publicado, luego tengo nuevas ideas y cosas así u.u es terrible. Lo peor es tener ganas de actualizar algo… Pero no tengo idea qué Uu porque tengo muchas cosas inconclusas –bufa- bueno… a hacer un esfuerzo nomás –tira unos papeles al aire y se va-.


End file.
